Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{r}4 \\ 7 \\ 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 7 & 2\end{array}\right]$